orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Maureen Kukudio
Maureen Kukudio was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Emily Althaus. She is a secondary antagonist in Season Four. Her love interest was Suzanne Warren. It is revealed in Season Six that Kukudio died due to the complications of injuries sustained in a fight with Suzanne in Season Four shortly before the riot. Personality Kukudio initially comes across as shy but is sexually outgoing towards Suzanne. She describes herself as "polymorphously perverse" (a Freudian term); she thought she was the only one like that until she read about Suzanne's erotica's character Sunflower. She has difficulty talking about feelings, instead preferring to communicate deep feelings through poetry. Her interests include poetry and literature (e.g. psychological works of Freud), indicating she is well educated and deeply thoughtful. She displays irrational, manipulative, socially awkward and inappropriate, immature behaviour, e.g. throwing turtles, randomly undressing herself, and later, playing mind games with Suzanne. Her darker side is seen in "People Persons", when she offers to publicly fight Suzanne for the guards' entertainment after feeling humiliated by her. Physical Appearance Kukudio is of average height, with brown, curly, shoulder length hair. She has pierced ears and tattoos on her arms. Biography Before Litchfield Her backstory has not been disclosed, but when Caputo looks at her file in season four, he appears to be taken aback by her charges. She also hints that her apparent mental health condition may be a ruse to trick the inmates. Season Three Maureen is first seen in "Mother's Day" as a member of the Wiccan cult at Litchfield, which meets up in the yard at night. During a meditational speech from Gina, Maureen starts undressing, misinterpreting Gina's words. Maureen is later introduced as one of the attendees of Berdie Rogers' Drama class. In "Ching Chong Chang" Maureen and Leanne act in a scene written by Gina about her deceased mother. After becoming obsessed with Suzanne's sci-fi erotica "Time Hump Chronicles", she often approaches Suzanne with questions about her work and new ideas. Moreover, she tries to encourage Suzanne to continue her story and advises her to include more "girl-on-girl stuff". She implies she could help inspire Suzanne by having sex with her, which reveals Maureen's attraction to women. She states she'll wait for Suzanne in a broom closet and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Suzanne approaches the closet, but does not have enough courage to enter, leaving Maureen waiting in vain ("A Tittin' and a Hairin'"). At the end of Season 3, when the prisoners escape Litchfield and go to the nearby lake, Suzanne and Maureen are seen flirting and holding hands, implying a possible future relationship ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four Suzanne and Maureen are first seen in the woods, alone together. Maureen convinces Suzanne to run away with her into the forest to start a new life. Skeptical, Suzanne follows Maureen through the forest but when they reach an abandoned house, Suzanne changes her mind after noticing Maureen's odd behavior and runs back to the prison camp. Caputo is later seen with one of the prison guards searching for Maureen, after learning her whereabouts from Suzanne. Maureen is found safe and brought back to the prison where Caputo looks at her file with surprise, then sends her back to her bunk with a warning. Mad at Suzanne abandoning her, Maureen refuses to talk to her for the majority of the season. Later in the season, when asked what she would do if she could travel in time, Suzanne says she would go back to the time when she left Maureen alone in the broom closet. Desiring an intimate experience, Suzanne talks to Maureen, who is distrustful, but meets Suzanne in the closet anyway. She proceeds to initiate a sexual encounter, asking Suzanne to describe how it feels. Just before Suzanne climaxes, Maureen reveals she met Suzanne there as a trick, to teach her a lesson about abandoning her in the woods, saying "Now we're even" before walking out. Taystee tells Suzanne not to waste time on someone like Maureen. Maureen tries to move on from the broom closet incident but Suzanne asks Maureen to give her space. Maureen is one of the inmates called on by Piscatella, it can be assumed that this means her unknown crime relates to murder or manslaughter to some degree due to being called upon alongside other people involved in cases of similar merit. When Suzanne laughs at Sankey being woken violently by one of the guards, CO Humphrey, the guard orders Sankey to fight Suzanne. When Sankey declines, Maureen offers to fight Suzanne instead. After some cruel taunts, Suzanne becomes enraged and nearly beats Maureen to death before being pulled away by several other inmates ("People Persons"). After Suzanne injures herself trying to recreate Poussey's death, she is taken to the medical ward and placed in the same room as Maureen, whose eye is swollen shut from her injuries. They share a few tender words, hinting at a possible reconciliation ("Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again"). Season Five After Humphrey is shot by Daya he is taken to the infirmary, where Maureen and Suzanne are present. The two of them eventually leave him but Maureen blows air in Humps' IV drip, causing him to have a stroke. Maureen is with Suzanne when she sections off the place of Poussey's death in the cafeteria, and joins in on the seance she attempts to hold. Later, when Piper and Taystee are looking to make a memorial art piece for Poussey, Maureen suggests "hair dolls." Maureen's injuries become infected and Suzanne finds her laying in a bathroom stalls and brings her to Medical. However, because Leanne and Angie have forced the last nurse to go with them, no one is there to treat Maureen's problems. Suzanne leaves Maureen after realizing that Humps is dead. As the season concludes, the riot officers enter Medical and force Maureen up and out of bed, and take her to the front lawn with the other inmates. Season Six Maureen was confirmed to be deceased in Episode 4, dying shortly after the end of the riot as a result of the infection brought on by the injuries inflicted by Suzanne in season 4 in their fight before the riot started. Relationships Romantic * Suzanne Warren (attempted relationship, one sexual encounter). See Mauranne for more information. Enemies * CO Humphrey *Suzanne Warren after killing her by order of the Guards in an organized fight club Memorable Quotes Poem "Here are some ideas for your series, Because I know you've been getting a lot of queries. I can tell you've been feeling stressed. Perhaps that's because you're repressed. May I suggest you pander to your audience with more girl-on-girl stuff? It's not rocket science. Why not let me be helpful? You might have noticed I'm eligible. If you need to research the activities, I'd be happy to join you, as I have homo-proclivities." Appearances Navigation de:Maureen Kukudio Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters